Narutos New Adventure
by ZenoNoKyuubi
Summary: Adopted from M0J0 MAN. Naruto dies at the hands of a mob and because of the Kyuubi, becomes a Vasto Lorde. Narux?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've adopted this fic from M0J0 MAN. I'm not gonna continue it right now but I just wanted to let you know. You should know that Naruto has a split personality.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki never felt so much pain in his 12 years of existance. The vilaggers yelled obsinities at him, things like _" Demon, Why won't you die?!" _and_ "You killed my family, die!" _

They stabbed him with all sorts of objects ranging from kunais, to garden tools. By the time the Hokage arrived on the scene Naruto was already dead. No amount of jutsu could heal him. Blood matted yellow hair and ripped garbs covered in blood was the only visible thing of the boy. The villagers were long gone before the Hokage even got there, therefore he didn't know who did it.

Unbeknownst to the Old Man was that Naruto was standing there with a chain going through his chest screaming his voice hoarse trying to speak to Old Man Hokage. Nothing worked. Old Man Hokage didn't even know he was there. Then it hit him, he was dead... the villagers finally had there way with him. He knew he had the Kyuubi in him but he didn't think the villagers would take to such extremes to punish him for that.

Thats when it hit. Unimaginable pain. He looked down. The chains came to life slowly eating up the chain.

Thats how it was for a couple minutes. Naruto couldn't move, it hurt to much. He was down to the last of the chain. That was when he asked the big life question... "Did I only live to suffer? Did I just exist for others pleasure of torturing me...? What is my purpose?"

Then it happened. The chain ate the last of itself up, pain ten times worse than before hit. White liquid spilled out of his eyes threating to engulf his face. His body tensed up. Pain and more pain, thats all he felt.

He was using all his energy to keep the pain at bay. So its only reasonable that when he ran out of energy did the body seek to replenish its energy did it start to draw from a different source of energy. Yet this was no normal energy. No, it was evil and tainted and vast amounts of it started to leak out.

**BOOM!!!**

The end result of the mixture of energy. And out of the vast explosine a figure crept out hunched over animalisticaly. A face... no not a face a mask... a mask of unreal terror itself. It was a snarling beast pictured on its face. Pointed ears on the top of the mask. And where the teeth should be razor sharp canines stood. Its eyes were a mixture of blue and deep blood red. His clothes were that of a tattered black pants, black shirt and a cool long white coat that fell all the way to the floor. Little did Naruto know drawing from the power caused him a problem instead of holding a demon inside of him he was now techinically a demon born from energy its self. He was a name to fear now.

* * *

Thats when soul society got the urgent red alert message pin pointing the new hollows location. 

"Go ahead and dispatch usuall squad to deal with this."

"Alright captain."

"You heard him do it."

"He's on his way."

* * *

"Damn it! I told them I don't go on lowly hollow missions anymore, I'm the great vice captain Abari Renji damnit!" 

When Renji finally neared the sight the hollow was supposed to be he saw someting he didn't expect... a Vasto Lorde stood in all his glory power rolling of him in humongous waves. He quickly hid behind a tree luckily the Vasto Lorde didn't sense him. So he quickly took out his soul phone and contacted Soul Society reporting the sighting of a Vasto Lorde in the hollow sight, and need immediate back-up.

"This is Abarai-fukutaicho at the hollow sight. Guess what? It's not just a lowly hollow. No, no, no. _It's a fucking Vasto Lorde!_" Renji hissed into his phone. "I need back-up now!"

Usually a Vasto Lorde stayed in Hueco Mondo controlling the vast amount of hollows. But this was a rare occasion a Vasto Lorde was out in the open. He would need at least 2 other captains to help against this.

Only when a Soul Society portal opened and Zaraki Kenpachi with Kuchiki Byakuya stepped out did the Vasto Lorde turn around. And it was a sight to behold. Dressed and ready for action with the look of a deadly opponent. Renji trembled with fear and courage at what was to come. Zaraki jumped around in excitement for the fight to come with such a good opponent.

When the Vasto Lorde appeared beside the captains, their swords were already out, along with Renjis. When he spoke it was hoarse still from all the screaming.

He spoke up "You will be my new purpose. To kill will be my purpose, to prove I wasn't born for nothing." and with that he striked with the preciseness of a ninja using only his fists. Renji was the first to go a quick chop to the neck but before he could kill him Byakuya realeased his bankai (Senbon Sakura: Kageyoshi) to strike him causing him to dodge to the left where Kenpachi charged him with a head on strike with a downward slash.

Naruto used his hand to push off the blades side into the air where Byakuyas Senbon Sakura shot out in a swarm at him. Having no way to dodge he charged reietsu into his hands like chakra to hold off the attack, a near impossible feat for a normal captain but to Naruto it was like slicing butter... going at supersonic speeds though.

Byakuya stared in shock as the Vasto Lorde sliced through his blades using only his fists. Now Kenpachi had a chance to attack he quickly removed his eye patch. His reiatsu was released to its full power. He quickly Shunpoed to where Naruto was defending himself from more attacks. Kenpachis slash was blocked as the Vasto Lorde grabbed onto his sword.

He flung Zaraki into the attack of Byakuya who was unable to recall the attack on time. Kenpachi was unconcious due to all the wounds he received. Byakuya didn't have time to attack again as the Vasto Lorde was faster than him by ten. And as Naruto smacked Byakuya away, Byakuya fell to the grund with a few broken ribs and as Naruto appeared beside him to deliver the final blow, Byakuya said his last words that would change Naruto forever.

"Your not the only one to kill for a purpose." he said "Find a meaningful purpose. A good purpose." and with that he asked his killers name.

He replied "Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto..." he said before he disappeared into the night.

Byakuya got up gradually wincing in pain. He grabbed Kenpachi and Renji. When he saw the Vasto Lorde standing in the distance shrouded by darkness he hear his last words before he left through the Soul Society portal.

He said "I will ponder what you said Shinigami. And by the time we meet again, I shall have an answer."

It would 10 more years till hide or hair was seen of Naruto. That day was marked as the deadliest encounter with a hollow ever recorded.

* * *

10 years later 

It had been a long 5 years training. That was pretty much the only thing he did nowadays. He couldn't remember much from his past but it must have been horrible to have become a Vasto Lorde at his death, rare but the strongest.

His garbs now just a completely black version of a Kakashi jounin outfit, except his hollow mask. His hollow mask was white and the shape of a fox and covered his left ear and the left side of his jaw and nose.

As Naruto entered soul society he felt a presence underneath him, he looked down and saw a handle coming out of the ground, he opened it and jumped down. Now he was ready for battle, but not this.

A black cat flung out of a tree, "What were you thinking?!" a completely flushed Ichigo yelled at the cat.

Oh how much he would pay for a different instructor for his bankai. That was when they took notice of the approaching stranger. His eyes, the right an enticing blue and his left a vicious blood red, were sharp and cold. His hands at his sides in a non-caring way. His posture revealed he was pretty lazy. Not including the fact reiatsu was washing off him like a faucet never shutting off.

That was when he spoke, a deep non-caring tone. "Yo! Shinigami! You wouldn't happen to know where soul society is from this direction would you?" Naruto  
asked.

They pointed to the west "Thanks" he yelled back. Not before saying in a quiet voice "What a bunch of losers."

Ichigo happened to hear this and yelled back "Yeah thats right run you wussy coward!"

Now Naruto was mad so mad he just wanted to kill that guy, did he think he was running away. Oh no Shinigami.

Naruto quickly walked back, reiatsu pouring off him like steam.

"I was running away hmm?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well lets see who runs away after this." he said as he pointed his finger at Ichigo

Ichigo quickly drew his zanpakuto. 'This is gonna be one hell of a fight.' he thought.

2 minutes later.

'Damn' Ichigo thought. He was already losing. He had cuts all over him. Blood was flowing freely from Ichigo.

'Damnit!' Yoruichi thought 'Ichigo will never reach bankai in this condition...unless... Unless. Yes, thats it!' she thought.

"Ichigo!" she yelled "Your too weak to reach bankai and too weak to save Rukia!"

That hit the spot. Ichigo was off the ground before you knew it. With his arms out he yelled "I can not afford to lose now!"

Energy Poured off Ichigo. "Bankai!" he yelled. An energy dome formed around him covering him from sight. The reiatsu shattered and revealed a Ichigo in black garbs like Zangetsus, his sword now a 98 inch long, midnight black katana. Naruto just stared at Ichigo with a bored expression on his face, Ichigo scowled and charged straight at Naruto when said blond just tilted his head to the side.

Naruto lifted both his arms up his palm facing Ichigo and just as Ichigo slashed downward Naruto grabbed his sword and side stepped, taking Ichigos sword with him and kicked Ichigo into a boulder coming out of the ground.

Ichigo quickly disappeared before he hit the boulder using his new found talent in Shunpo. He tried to hit Naruto in the back of the head with his leg... key word being tried.

Naruto wasn't even there.

Ichigo was punched in the chest and the hand dug into his chest deeply ending the fight, but Naruto wasn't ready to stop, he quickly appeared before Ichigo ready to deliver the  
final blow.

But Yoruichi quickly jumped in, ready to intercept the attack. Naruto didn't even flinch when she appeared before him. He kept on going. Yoruichi's eyes widened Naruto's hand just broke through her zanpakuto like nothing and he showed no signs of stopping. Her eyes closed when he grabbed her collar. A tear ran down then a ran down her face and a smile seemed to break on her face. Ichigo looked ready to save Rukia especially with bankai. She kind of saddened when she thought of the fact that she was still a virgin. All talk and no game.

'Well... At least I die by the hands of a strong man.' she thought.

Naruto was inches away from Yoruichi now he smiled as her eyes closed. 'I win.' he thought. He raised his hand, ready to deliver the strike of death.

It never came. Yoruichi opened her eyes to see Naruto with his hand just a couple of millimeters away from her face. She looked up at Narutos smiling face.

"And there you would be dead." he said cheerfully and let her go, causing her to land in a heap on the ground as he walked away.

She just stared at him, shocked and wide eyed. 'This was just a game to him?!' she shouted in her mind. "W-Wait!" she called causing him to stop and turn around.

"Hm?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"W-Who are you?" she asked and he smiled warmly.

"Uzumaki Naruto." and with that he left, leaving a shocked Yoruichi behind.

'U-Uzumaki N-Naruto?! I was dumb enough to fight a Vasto Lorde who could take on Kenpachi and Byakuya without even getting winded?' she thought as his figure Shunpoed away. She quickly picked up Ichigo and took him to the hot springs to get healed up.

* * *

Later that day Naruto was walking down the streets of Seireitei. He had no trouble getting past the wall that protected it. Three consecutive highly concentrated Ceros put a hole big enough for him to get through in the wall. Granted, this method alerted pretty much every shinigami of his precence but he didn't care. He beat them all into the ground with a smile anyway. 

He didn't look where he walked and tripped over a pile of black clothes. Or at least, that's wat he thought it was. On closer inspection he noticed that it was a shinigami who was pushed down into the ground due to all the reiatsu Naruto was releasing. The shinigami looked like he was gonna pass out any second.

'Oh right!' Naruto thought before suppressing his reiatsu. 'So that's how the shinigami kept finding me so easily?' he thought with an embaressed blush. 'Why didn't I think of that earlier?'

He grabbed the short shinigami by his collar and held said shinigami infront of his face. Said shinigami was currently flailing his arms around violently while shaking his head.

"No! Don't hurt me! Let me go! I swear I'm not gonna tell anyone that you're here!" he shouted making Naruto sweatdrop.

"You know little shinigami, shouting that you're not gonna tell anyone that I'm here kinda defeats the purpose of that doesn't it?" he asked the shinigami who froze and blushed out of embaressment.

"Um... Sorry?" he asked Naruto who sweatdropped once again.

"What's your name little shinigami?" he asked. (Naruto is the same height as Yoruichi, only about an inch taller.)

"I-I'm Y-Yamada Hanatarou sir. Licenced field medic and a 100 percent nice guy." Hanatarou said with a thumbs up making Naruto sweatdrop yet again.

"That's a really complicated name... Hard to remember too..." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. Hanatarous eyes widened.

"Really?! But all my friends says that it's really easy to remember!" he shouted making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Huh? It's understandable if it's Tarou or Hanako but Hanatarou? That's just wierd. From this day on your name shall be Hana and you will be my trusted sidekick!" Naruto exclaimed proudly while Hana sweatdrop.

"Can you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Just name people like that?"

"Of course I can!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed his thumb at his chest. "I am a Vasto Lorde! I have the same priviliges as a captain of a ship!"

"Ano..." Hana said with a huge sweatdrop on his head. "A captain of a ship can only wed people... Not name them." he said causing a tick to form in the back of Narutos head.

"Shut up!" he shouted shaking Hana violently. "I am a Vasto Lorde! I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Ok, ok, ok! J-Just stop shaking me! I'm gonna puke!"

"Hey you hollow bastard! You think you can just come waltzing in here like you own the place?!" shouted a voice from behind them. Naruto turned around to see 20 scarred and bloodthirsty shinigamis standing there with their swords drawn.

"Friends of yours Hana?" he asked making one of the shinigamis infront of him sneer.

"Us? Friends with that weakling?" he asked and pointed a thumb at his chest. "We, the 11th division, are the strongest in the Gotei 13. The 4th on the other hand, is so weak that all their good for is medical operations... Furthermore. The division we dislike the most, IS THE 4TH DIVISION! WE CAN KILL TWO BIRDS IN ONE STONE!" he shouted hysterically and everyone charged only to freeze when Naruto put his hand to his chin and said his next words.

"Hm... 11th... Where have I heard that before?" he mused with his eyes closed before snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah! That spiky haired shinigami I faced 10 years ago came from the 11th division! Though he had a coat over his shinigami uniform..." he mused in deep thought. "Maybe he was some kind of officer..."

"Y-You're that Vasto Lorde that Zaraki-Taicho lost to!" one of the shinigami stated while pointing at Naruto. All the shinigamis looked at eachother before shouting four words in unison. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" and with that they ran, leaving only a cloud of dust behind.

"Wow..." Hana said quietly with wide eyes. "You could scare off shinigamis from the 11th division with mere words..."

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed with a foxy grin. "I'm just great like that. Now come my trusted sidekick! We must rescue the fair maiden Kuchiki Rukia before the enemies of the universe gets to her first!" he shouted and slung Hana over his before taking off at high speeds.

"Ah! It's bumpy! I'm gonna puke!" Hana shouted as he bounced on Narutos shoulder.

"Well then. It's good that your head is behind me and not infront of me! Throw up if you wish. I will recieve no harm from it!"

While all that was going on Yoruichi was watching him from a rooftop in her cat form with a sweatdrop on her head. 'What the hell just happened? Wasn't he super serious just an hour ago?' she thought while shaking her head before jumping off to get back to Ichigo.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gotei 13 base. 

A shinigami woke up infront of his computer to see the screen flashing red. He picked up his headset and announced a message to all of seireitei.

"A hollow has breached the east wall! I repeat: A hollow has breached the east wall. A hollow, Vasto Lorde class is roaming Seireitei! Be on high alert!"

* * *

Naruto stopped running when he heard the message. 

"It seems that we will have some pursuers in the near future my trusted friend. But fear not! I shall protect you! We are on a holy mission to save the fair maiden in need and nothing will stop us!" He exclaimed while pumping his fist into the air before nodding to himself and adding sagely. "After all, the good guys always win."

"Ano... Naruto-san... You're a Vasto Lorde... You're considered a bad guy." Hana said making a tick appear in Narutos forehead. Naruto once again grabbed Hana by the collar and held him up to his face.

"Shut up! I am a Vasto Lorde! I can be whatever the hell I want! If I say that I'm a good guy then I'm a good guy! Understand?!" Naruto shouted in Hanas face while eyeing him dangerously.

"H-Hai... I understand." Hana stuttered making Naruto smile.

"Good! Now let's continue towards our goal Tarou!" and with that Hana, now named Tarou, got once again slunged onto Narutos shoulder before said Vasto Lorde started running again.

"Tarou?! What do you mean Tarou?!"

"Tarou is a better name than Hana! I just realized that Hana is a girls name! So from now on, you're Tarou!"

* * *

Once Naruto and Tarou got to the tower, they saw that Rukia had already been taken to the execution grounds. 

"Oh no! Tarou! Do you know the way to the execution grounds?" Naruto asked and Tarou pointed to the big gliff with the giant halberd sticking up from it.

"It's right over there." he said with a sweatdrop which Naruto mimicked. Just as they were about to take off, the halberd exploded, sending a piece of scrap metal just about an inch away from Narutos dangly bits. Needless to say Naruto almost shit his pants.

"Oh... right... ahem... Right! Let's go!" and once again, Tarou had to puke from Narutos shoulder repeatedly slamming into his gut. 'I'm gonna kill whoever blew up that big piece of metal.' Naruto thought with his heart still pounding a thousand beats a minute.

* * *

Once they got to the execution grounds they saw many shinigamis surrounding Aizen, Tousen and Gin. In his hand, Aizen held a small stone. 

Naruto stepped forward and looked Aizen straight in the eyes.

Aizen smirked. "Despite all your efforts, I still got here before you Naruto-kun." he said before three pillars of yellow light surrounded the three traitors, beaming them up like in a sci-fi flick.

Naruto fell to his knees. "No! My crusade has been for nigh! The fair maiden fell into the hands of the enemies of the universe who took the weapon that can destroy the world as we know it away from her!" He rolled over on his back while the shinigamis sweatdropped at his childish act. He sighed. "Five years of crusading gone to hell..."

Then all of a sudden he got up, a serious expression on his face. "Now... Who blew up that big halberd thingy?" he asked making Kyouraku Shunsui and Ukitake Juushiro raise their hands.

"We did." Shusui said with a satisfied grin that disappeared when he felt a blast of killing intent coming from the Vasto Lorde.

"You almost cut of my dangly bits with the scrap metal." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. **"Don't ever be alone."** he said in a demonic tone.

"Hanatarou-kun? Have you joined with this hollow?" the always friendly Unohana Retsu asked.

"A-Ah U-Unohana-Taicho! N-No You see-" Tarou started but was cut off when Naruto slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Of course he has! He is my trusted sidekick! And his name isn't Hanatarou anymore. It's Hanako." Naruto said with a grin.

"W-What?! First it's Hana, then Tarou and now it's Hanako?! Can you please make up your mind?!" Hanako shouted making the rest of the shinigami sweatdrop once again. This was a Vasto Lorde. "By the way Unohana-Taicho... I had no say in this matter." Hanako said while shaking his head furiously. "He's crazy!"

"What? No I'm not! I may not be inside the frame of what you could call sane... But I'm not crazy." and with that he turned to the wounded Byakuya. "By the way shinigami. I found a new purpose. A good purpose." He said making Byakuyas eyes widen as well as everyone elses.

"What do you mean by that?" The 1st division captain Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto asked.

"I told you that I'd have my answer by the next time we meet shinigami." Naruto said, still looking at Byakuya. "I remembered what I wanted to do when I was alive. I wanted to protect, not kill. Fight for good, not evil. But now... Aizen-teme has already gotten away with the Hougyoku... Agh! I need a drink." and with that he fell on his back.

"So wait... You're a hollow?" Yamamoto asked.

"A Vasto Lorde, yes."

"And you're not evil."

"No."

"How can you not be evil?" Yamamoto asked.

"You're forgetting that hollows are made from tainted souls. You know, killers and the like. They like to kill. And even the nice ones has to kill since the only way for a hollow to live is to eat souls. I on the other hand am a pure soul. though I've found out that when I was alive I was a Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune and somehow his energy mixed with mine when I died, thus turning me into this." he said and pointed at his face. He got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to hunt down that Aizen bastard and take back the Hougyoku and destroy it." he said and turned to leave.

"Wait! Stay here and help us. We're going to fight him too. And the Hougyoku takes 3 years to awake. And I know some people who would like to see you. You are Uzumaki Naruto. Correct?" Yamamoto asked getting a nod from Naruto. "Then follow me. Everyone go get healed up before returning to your stations." Yamamoto ordered before leading Naruto away from the execution grounds.

"So who exactly am I going to meet?" Naruto asked as Yamamoto led him towards the 2nd divisions building.

"Your parents." Yama said freezing Naruto to the spot.

"M-My parents? H-How do you know them?" he asked making Yama chuckle.

"I know them since I was the one who led them to soul society and sealed the Kyuubi in you." Yama said getting a nod from Naruto who continued to follow him. Not quite what he expected.

"Aren't you surprised that I was the one who sealed it in you?"

"No not really... I know that the Yondaime summoned a shinigami to seal him and for a great beast such as Kyuubi, he would need to summon the strongest shinigami to do the job right?" Naruto said making Yama chuckle again.

"You're clever my boy. Well, here we are." he said as they stopped outside on of the many apartments. "I'll let you go see them alone. I have lots of paperwork to do." and with that he shunshined away. Naruto just stood there staring at the door before knocking three times. The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with emerald green eyes and red hair that reached her lower back. The womans eyes widened when she saw Naruto.

"H-Hollow." she said and unsheathed her zanpakuto.

"Mom?" Naruto asked making the womans eyes go wider.

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhanger! WOOHOO!**

**Vote on the pairing!**

**Yuroichi**

**Soifong**

**Rangiku**

**R&R**


	2. AN

**Hey! Sorry for being evil with you but I need someone to make fanart for my stories. If you're interested, please let me know.**

**Sorry again!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo! Naruto is an Arrancar. Arrancar is a Vasto Lorde class... I think... So to make things easier, I'm just gonna call him an Arrancar. Screw this! I'm not gonna use any of the girls I put in the poll. I'M DOING NARUXUNOHANA!

* * *

**_Last time_

_Naruto just stood there staring at the door before knocking three times. The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with emerald green eyes and red hair that reached her lower back. The womans eyes widened when she saw Naruto._

_"H-Hollow." she said and unsheathed her zanpakuto._

_"Mom?" Naruto asked making the womans eyes go wider.

* * *

_"N-Naruto? Is that you? Minato-kun! Minato-kun, come here!" the woman shouted into the house. Ten seconds later, a man showed up in the doorway. The man had spiky sunkissed yellow hair and blue eyes.

"What is it Kushina-chan?" he asked but stopped when he saw the Arrancar outside. "Hollow!" he shouted and started unsheathing his sword but stopped when the woman, Kushina, laid a hand on his.

"Minato. Look at him." she said making Minatos eyes narrow before widening.

"N-Naruto?!" he asked incredilously.

Naruto just tilted his head to the side. "Aren't you the Yondaime? You can't be my dad." he said.

"Y-yes. I am your dad." Minato said with a smile.

"Oh" Naruto said with a smile before punching him once on the nose. "then your the reason I look like this." he said while helping Minato up from the floor. "But now we're even."

"Okay... I cad live with that." Minato said while holding his bleeding nose. "Why dod't you cobe id?" he asked and moved out of the way.

Naruto just stared at him "...What?"

"I think he said: Why don't you come in?" Kushina said and led Naruto inside.

Once inside they were sitting around a table drinking sake. Tea just wouldn't do in this case.

"So before we start this. What are your names?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina and he's Namikaze Minato." Kushina said while pointing at Minato who had cotton stuffed up his nose.

"And you're my parents?" at their nod Naruto continued. "Then where were you all my life? Now I know you died sealing the Kyuubi into me. But you." he said pointing at Kushina.

"I died at child birth."

"Oh..."

One hour later all three were passed out around the able but were awoken by someone busting a giant hole in the wall.

"I want a rematch!" came the shout of our favorite spikey haired captain.

"Z-Zaraki-Taicho! Didn't Genryuusai-Soutaicho tell you not to just burst through walls anytime you want?!" Minato shouted.

"Sorry Minato but I need to find that Naruto guy and get a rematch and I heard that he was here! Now where is he?!" Kenpachi shouted.

"He's right... here?" Minato said and pointed at the chair where Naruto used to sit, only to find him gone. Kenpachi just looked around for a couple of seconds before running out again.

"NARUTO!! I WANT A REMATCH!" he shouted while running around flailing his sword around wildly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto kicked in the door of the 4th division, startling everyone there. 

"Hanako! Where are you my trusted sidekick?!" he shouted while looking around at all the wounded and wide eyed shinigamis.

"I'm right here Naruto-sama!" Hanako shouted and went down on his knees infront of Naruto, surprising both himself and Naruto.

"Umm... Hanako... What are you doing?" he asked while sweatdropping. Hanako immediatly got up and started scratching the back of his head.

"Ahaha... sorry... Spur of the moment." he said making everyone sweatdrop, including Kenpachi who was on the other side of Seireitei.

"Anyway, Hanako! Can you fight well?" Naruto asked holding Hanako infront of him by the collar again.

"N-No... I'm a healer, not a fighter." Hanako said making Naruto shake his head.

"Not when I'm done with ya!" he shouted and slung Hanako over his shoulder. then he walked up to Unohana Retsu. "Umm, excuse me... Are you the boss lady thingy of this place?" he asked getting a nod from the woman. (AAH Retsu-sama! You're so beautiful!)

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" she said with a kind smile.

"Well, I plan on taking Hanako away from here for a while to turn him into a fighter who can stand up for himself. And I need you to give him some time off from work." Naruto said giving her the puppy dog... err... Fox kit eyes. Even though he had that mask on, pretty much every woman in the building screamed "KAWAII!" in their minds when they saw him.

"I don't know... there's alot to be done here." Unohana said looking around only to freeze up when she heard his next words.

"Pwease..." he asked with the Ultra fox kit eyes on. Unohana had to mentally slap herself to stop her from squeeling and glomping him at that moment.

"Oh alright..." she said making Naruto give her a bright smile.

"Thank you, oh fair maiden! You are to kind, I'm obviously not worthy of basking in your shadow. I will take my leave now. Until we meet again fair maiden!" and with that, he ran as fast as he could to the special training area where he met Yuroichi the first time.

"Now Thunderboy, for the next six month we are going to train and train and train." Naruto said with an evil smile.

"Ano... Thunderboy?"

"Yes, after all, if you wanna be my sidekick you need a name." Naruto said with a grin. "Foxman and Thunderboy!" he exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"Can I still keep my name?" Thunderboy asked with a sweatdrop.

"Of course you can, others may call you whatever the hell you want when you're not with me. But when you're at a distance of 10 ft or less away from me, you're Thunderboy." and with that he changed over to his second personality who smiled evilly. **"Now let's train maggot!"** and with that, he charged. Needless to say, Thunderboy got to practice alot of healing during those six months.

Naruto had him do 500 push-ups followed by 500 sit-ups followed by 1 hour of running while being chased by a bloodthirsty Naruto. After he could do all that somewhat easily, Naruto forced him to start wearing weights while doing the same thing over and over. After that they started sparring while Kenpachi was running all over Seireitei looking for Naruto. Naruto also got Thunderboy a weapon that didn't heal when it hits someone.

In Seireitei Kenpachi was restless. He had been searching for Naruto for six months and beaten down a couple of his subordinates out of pure boredom.

Now after the six months of training were over, Foxman and Thunderboy, now named Thunderkit, were walking down the streets of Seireitei on their way back to the 4th division.

"Yo!" Naruto shouted when he walked in with Thunderkit. "I brought Thunderkit back, as promised." he said with a smile when they got to Unohana who had her arms crossed.

"Yeah. You said you wanted to take him away for a while. Not six months." she scolded him with a frown making him scratch the back of his head.

"Ehehe... Sorry?" he asked with a grin. "Well, see you later Thunderkit! I'll tell you when we will continue our noble crusade for justice!" and with that he shunpoed away, leaving a sweatdropping Unohana behind.

"Thunderkit?"

"Yeah... But you can call me by my own name when I'm more than 10 ft away from him." Hanako said getting a nod from Unohana.

"He is kinda strange, isn't he?" she asked and Hanako nodded.

"Yeah. He's got three personalities." he said making Unohana go wide eyed.

"Three?"

Hanako nodded. "Yeah. One was the 'crusading' one you saw right now, he calls himself Foxman. The other one is his normal personality, he's Naruto. And the last one is his battle personality, he calls himself Sarge... I don't like him... He makes me call him sir and makes me do all kinds of exercises." Hanako said and shuddered before going to work.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was walking towards his parents house when he felt a humongous reiatsu come towards him at high speed. 'Hmm... My superior senses indicate that now would be a good time to duck.' he thought before crouching, barely avoiding getting his head cut off by a jagged sword. 

"Naruto! I've been searching for you for six months. I want a rematch!" Kenpachi said with a maniacal grin on his face.

Naruto just stood there staring at him for a moment before nodding. "Okay." he said making everyone around him almost faint from shock and making Kenpachi jump up and down with excitement.

By now word had spread all around Seireitei that Kenpachi was fighting Naruto, thus explaining the gathering of pretty much every shinigami in Seireitei.

"Yay! Go Ken-chan!" said a voice from behind Kenpachi. Naruto looked to see a small pink haired blob of energy hanging from Kenpachis shoulder.

"What's that?" Naruto asked pointing at the girl making the crowd of shinigamis that had gathered sweatdrop, including all the Taichos except Kenpachi.

"Oh her? That's Yachiru, my fukutaicho. Yachiru! Go and sit down somewhere." Kenpachi said getting a nod from the pink haired girl.

"Hai!" she said before jumping on to the shoulders of 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku.

"Now then. Let's fight shall we?" Kenpachi said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Sure. Just let me get into character." Naruto said and closed his eyes. Meanwhile, in the crowd Hanako nudged his captain with his shoulder.

"Now you'll see Sarge." he said backing away alittle making the other captains look at him in cofusion.

Naruto opened his eyes to show two blood red eyes. He smiled a wicked smile. **"Let's play."** he said and licked his lips before charging.

Naruto came up to Kenpachi and tried to stab him in the head with his hand. Kenpachi leaned his head to the left, only for Narutos hand to rip off his eyepatch. Reiatsu poured off of the two fighters, making the weaker shinigami fall to their knees. Kenpachi attempted to slash Narutos head off but said Arrancar just ducked and kicked Kenpachi in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall.

**"Come on. Is that all you got?"** Naruto asked before dodging to the left as Kenpachi quickly came from behind and did a downward slash. Naruto ducked and attempted a sweeping kick. Kenpachi saw the kick coming and jumped only for Naruto to get up and punch him in the face when he was in the air. **"I don't even have to draw my zanpakuto."** he said with an evil grin which Kenpachi mimicked before coming at Naruto with a vertical slash.

Naruto, who had gotten tired of playing around, just stopped Kenpachis blade with his index finger before smiling, now back to his normal personality. "Time to sleep Pachi-chan." he said before kicking Kenpachi in the chin, this time _alot_ harder than usual, sending Kenpachi into blissful unconsiousness.

"Well then... That was fun!" Naruto exclaimed with a happy grin before walking away, leaving a stunned crowd behind. This guy just beat THE Zaraki Kenpachi without even breaking a sweat!

Fifteen minutes later we find Naruto sitting atop the Senzaikyu (I think that's the name of the tower Rukia was trapped in), deep in thought. "What am I supposed to do with my life? ...Afterlife I mean. What will happen after I kill Aizen?" as he thought this his two other personalities poofed up on each shoulder (Kinda like a consience. Or the mini-Jacks from Pirates of the Caribbean 3. Only that people can see them). They stood at 6 inches tall. Foxman was wearing traditional English knights armor (Imagine Sean Connerys armor from Robin Hood with Kevin Costner). Sarge on the other hand was wearing sergeants uniform with a red berret.

"Then we will find a new purpose! And we will continue crusading and fight the good fight!" said Foxman in his head.

**"No! Once we kill that Aizen faggot, we come back here and kill anyone strong enough to defend themselves sir!"** Sarge shouted but was silenced by a bop on the head from Foxman.

"Silence evildoer! We will do no such thing! Right?" Foxman asked Naruto who nodded.

"That's right. I could never kill these people. They're good people." Naruto said making Sarge flip him the bird.

**"Pussy!"** he shouted before poofing away.

Foxmans got wide eyed before unsheathing his sword. "Heathen! I will not tolerate such language in my presence! Prepare to die!" he shouted before he too poffed away.

Naruto sighed. "That didn't answer any questions at all." he whined before laying down to sleep.

The next morning he woke up from a stinging pain in his cheek. Looking up he saw a crow standing there, just pecking his cheek as if just trying to mess with him. Sarge once again popped up wielding a combat knife. **"I'll get him off of you sir!"** he shouted and jumped at the crow, stabbing it in the eye. The crow started to frantically shake his head, trying to get the short psycho off his head. Eventually he got him off and flew at Naruto who immediatly started running.

Foxman poofed in with his sword drawn. "I will help you slay this beast Sarge!" he shouted and ran after the bird together with Sarge.

"Hanatarou-san. Do you know where Naruto is?" Yama asked Hanako outside the 4th divisions office.

"Umm... I think he said that he would sleep on the Senzaikyu. It's the highest point of Seireitei, thus giving him an advantage incase someone tries to kill him." Hanako said before adding. "By the way, it's Hanako now sir." Yama nodded and was about to head to the tower when he heard a scream. Turning around he saw Naruto running for his life with a one eyed crow flying after him. Unohana and her vice captain together with Kenpachi and his vice captain came out to see Naruto run right past them, into the building.

**"He ran into the building! We must rescue the Commander!"** shouted a voice from behind them, one that made Kenpachi go wide eyed.

"I know that voice." he said and turned around with the others. They saw nothing.

"Excuse me gentlemen and fair maidens! Do you think you can give us a lift to find our king Naruto?!" shouted another voice from below them. Looking down they saw the two personalities standing on the ground. "I'm saddened to realize that we are not fast enough to catch up to him." Foxman said with a sad voice. Yashiru jumped down from Kenpachis back and crouched down.

"I can be your horsey Tiny-chans." she said with a smile making Foxman smile and jump up on her shoulder while Sarge twitched. He immediatly jumped at Yashiru and poked her in the ear with his knife.

**"Quiet missy. Just run!"** he ordered making Yashiru, strangely enough follow said order. She quickly ran after Naruto with the others following. When they got into Hanakos apartment, that Naruto had run in to. They saw Naruto waving his zanpakuto around wildly while sporting several wounds in is face with Hanako wearing wounds doing the same, trying to kill the crazy bird. They all sweatdropped when they realized that the man who beat Kenpachi couldn't even kill a bird.

"Kill it! It's evil!" Naruto shouted getting Kenpachi to jump in at the word kill. Not even he could kill the bird.

Sarge and Foxman were standing on Yashirus shoulders watching, Sarge in amusement and Foxman in greif.

"My king..."

**"Fiesty little bastard isn't he?" **Sarge said before pulling out his cambat knife again. He turned to Foxman who nodded at him before running with him down to Yashirus hand. **"Little missy! Launch us!"** he ordered and Yashiru nodded before throwing them at the bird.

"I shall save you my king!" Foxman shouted and thrust his sword into the body of the crow while Sarge grabbed it around the neck.

**"I got you now birdie!"** he cried and cackled evilly as he ran the knife two laps around the birds throat. The crow screeched for a while before dropping from the air, plummeting into the ground. **"Victory is ours!"** Sarge shouted and held up his knife while foxman was leaning against his sword.

"The evil has been exterminated. My king! How about, after we kill Aizen, we become dragon slayers?!" Foxman asked making Naruto sweatdrop.

"Ano... Dragons went extinct over 5000 years ago." Naruto said making Foxmans eyes widen.

"Really? Then what was this fiend?" he asked pointing at the bird.

"That's a crow..."

"Oh... Never mind then."

"Let's get you boys treated and later, I want to talk to you Naruto." Yama said and Naruto nodded.

* * *

**Done! I just had an idea and needed to write it down before forgetting it. Now it's time for some info about the personalities.**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Occupation: None, just doing whatever i find 'til I find Aizen**

**Hobbies: Fighting**

**Favorite food: Ramen!**

**Favorite drink: Whiskey**

**

* * *

**

Name: Foxman

Occupation: Crusader for the greater good!

Hobbies: Slaying evil

Favorite food: Ramen!

Favorite drink: Fine wine

* * *

Name: Sarge

Occupation: Non of you god damn buissnes!

Hobbies: Kickin balls

Favorite food: Meat

Favorite drink: I only drink the blood of my enemies. though occasionaly I enjoy a sex on the beach. 


	4. Chapter 3

**I am back! I felt that I should update this, so I sat down for a solid 13 hours straight, writing like crazy and racking my brain for ideas. I'm tired now, and I'm gonna go to sleep.**

--Enjoy!--

Naruto was at his parents' house, drinking tea.

"So, there's one thing I have to know. Why was I never told that you're my parents?"

"Assassins." Minato said with a sigh. "You were supposed to be told about us when you turned fifteen or became chunnin."

"That's good." Foxman said, suddenly appearing on Naruto's right shoulder. "Considering your reputation and your kill count in the Iwa-Konoha war, I'm guessing there'd be a lot of people who'd like to have killed the son of the Yellow flash."

"**Bah!"** Sarge said, appearing on Naruto's left shoulder. **"The Commander had an equal amount of enemies inside Konoha! At least, if everyone had been told about his heritage, then they would've been able to protect him!"**

"Sarge... I think Tou-san didn't count on the villagers not honoring his last wish." Naruto said with a sigh. "And if you're going to start arguing, go outside."

"**We'll be quiet, Commander."** Sarge said and sat down before conjuring up a Sex on the beach.

"I thought you said you only drink the blood of your enemies." Foxman said with disgust evident in his voice.

"**I said 'I only drink the blood of my enemies, though I occasionally enjoy a Sex on the beach.'"** Sarge said and took a sip of his drink.

Suddenly, there was a peck on the window. They looked and saw their nightmare literally reincarnated. A one eyed crow with stitches around its neck.

"The fiend has come back!" Foxman shouted, pointing at the raving bird that just pecked a hole in the window.

"Run for it!" Naruto shouted and took off faster than Minato and Kushina could react.

Kenpachi was in his squad building and had just kicked the snot out of Ikkaku, when Naruto burst through the door.

"The crazy crow is back!" he shouted making Kenpachi's eye widen.

"What?! Run!" Kenpachi shouted and took off right next to Naruto with the crow right behind them.

"I thought you were fearless, Kenpachi!" Naruto shouted as they ran through Seireitei.

"I am! But that crazy bird is too small for me to hit!" Kenpachi shouted as he ducked under a peck.

"Foxman! Sarge! You're small! Do something!"

"**Yes sir!"** Sarge said and unsheathed his combat knife. **"Fried bird for supper!"**

"Go back to the abyss!" Foxman shouted and unsheathed his sword before he and Sarge jumped onto the raving bird.

When the two little men got on the bird, Sarge stabbed it in the wing to slow it down while Foxman continuously hacked at its neck until the head was separated from the body again, making the bird plummet to the ground.

"Thank Kami..." Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

Ten minutes later, Naruto was called to Yamamoto.

"So what did you need me for?" Naruto asked, standing in front of Yamamoto with Sarge and Foxman on his shoulders.

"I would like you to help us out in the real world, in a town called Karakura. We think something might go down there soon. Can you help us?" Yamamoto asked, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Sure. Give me a place to live and you got yourself some help."

--Real World, Karakura--

"Class, we have another new student joining us today." the teacher said with a smile. "You can come in now!" she shouted at the door. It opened to reveal a boy with spiky, yellow hair and red tips, a red and a blue eye and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore the traditional school uniform, only the sleeves were ripped off.

"Class, this is Uzumaki Naruto, he's an exchange student from Konoha high." the teacher said while Naruto smiled.

"Yo!" he said with a wave. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I hope we can all be friends."

Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida and Chad looked at each other with questioning eyes.

"Naruto, you can sit there next to Orihime. Orihime, raise your hand."

Orihime jumped in surprise and quickly raised her hand.

Naruto walked up to Orihime and sat down next to her with a fox like smile on his face.

At lunch, Ichigo and the gang walked up to him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, getting a shrug from Naruto.

"I don't know. What are you doing here?"

A vein appeared in Ichigo's forehead.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Is it working?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Good. As for why I'm here... I don't know. Old man Yama told me to come here undercover. He says something might go down here. I think that he just didn't want me hitting on that hot captain of the fourth squad." Naruto said with a little drool in the corner of his mouth. "The only problem with staying here is that I have this army of fangirls following wherever I go..." he said and looked behind him to see a horde of girl peeking out from behind the building. "But I don't know why he needs me to be here as well... From what I understand there are already a lot of shinigamis here."

"Yes, there are. So you can go back to where you came from." Ichigo said grumpily.

"Are you pissed about me beating you without even drawing my sword while you were in Bankai?" Naruto asked, making Ichigo's eye twitch. "Anyway. Tell me if there's any trouble." he said and started leaving.

"Wait! There's still school!" Orihime said, making Naruto smile.

"I've never been that much for school." he said and left.

--3 weeks later--

"So tell me... Why am I supposed to enter this contest?" Naruto asked as he and Toushiro sat in school in front of Ikkaku, wearing the school's Kendo uniform.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-taicho, Naruto-san." Ikkaku said and held out two small boxes filled with candy. "Please accept these."

"Are you trying to bribe us with candy?" Toushiro asked angrily. "Well, it won't work."

"Oh, candy!" Naruto said and took one of the small boxes. "I'm in!"

Matsumoto walked up to Toushiro and smiled.

"But, captain. Why are you refusing when you're already wearing the uniform?"

"Because he wouldn't give me an explanation until I put it on." Toushiro said with a glare.

"Again, I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-taicho." Ikkaku said and held out another box, this one filled with toys. "Please accept this as an apology gift."

"Oh! A Yo Yo!" Naruto shouted with his mouth full of chocolate and snatched the Yo Yo out of the box.

"Though I'm glad that the uniform fit your little brother, even though he's an elementary student." Shinji said, walking up next to Matsumoto.

"Elementary student?" Toushiro asked with a twitch in his eye. He walked up to Ikkaku and grabbed his collar. "Madarame! You bastard!"

"I'm sorry, taicho. But we need to win."

"I told you not to get too involved in human affairs."

"My apologies."

"That's right, Ikkaku-san." Renji said, walking into the room. "This is really getting in the way of my training."

"Abarai? He got you too?" Toushiro asked.

"Yeah, Urahara-san kept pestering me to go." Renji said and told them how Urahara had told them to go. "And this is what I get for it!"

"Sorry for wasting your valuable time." Ikkaku said with a smile on his face.

"Seriously, did you give Urahara-san some candy and ask him too?" Renji asked with a glare.

Ikkaku smiled again and looked proud.

"I may have slipped him something under the table. Well, at least now we have all the fighters we need."

"No, you don't." Naruto said, having gotten out of the uniform and was currently playing with his Yo Yo. "I'm not fighting."

"What?!" Ikkaku shouted with wide eyes. "But you accepted the candy!"

"Yes, I did. And now that it's gone, I had a change of heart." Naruto said with a fox like grin. "You should never trust a fox."

"You bastard!" Ikkaku shouted and got on his knees in front of Matsumoto, holding out the head piece. "Matsumoto. Please help me."

"No way! My hair will smell like a sewer if I wear that thing." she said, pinching her nose.

"Then there's only one thing left to do." Ikkaku admitted and pointed at Keigo. "You're in!" he shouted with a gleam on his bald head.

"What?! No way! I've never even held a shinai before!" Keigo said.

"All you have to do is run around. Only three of the five of us have to win." Ikkaku said with a wicked grin.

Half an hour later, they were sitting in front of the Koutei Academy team.

First match was Toushiro's, then came Keigo's, he just ran around for fifteen seconds before he got hit in the head. Third match was Renji's. That's when a hollow appeared. Naruto decided to just sit back while the shinigamis handled it. It was the best decision he'd ever made. It turned out that Matsumoto's mod soul was a nymphomaniac. She saw Naruto sitting behind her and grinned. She crawled over to him and winked.

"You're coming with me."

Naruto just stared at her before smiling and looking up at the ceiling.

'Thank you.' he thought as Matsumoto grabbed his hand and dragged him into a janitor's closet.

Three hours after Ikkaku had beat the shit out of pretty much everyone there, Toushiro walked up to Matsumoto who was still in her shinigami form.

"Matsumoto? Why are you not in your gigai?" he asked.

"I... can't find it." Matsumoto admitted, looking embarrassed. Then the door to the janitor's closet opened.

"See you later." Matsumoto's mod soul said with a wink. Naruto, who was sitting on the floor, exhausted with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, only waved with a smile.

"There you are!" Matsumoto shouted, running up to her artificial self. "What were-" she started, but stopped when she saw Naruto half asleep in the janitor's closet. She looked at her mod soul. "You didn't?"

Her mod soul only smiled, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry." she said. "I know I'm going to get in trouble for this, but I can tell you something... It was worth it."

"I can't feel my legs." Naruto said, punching his legs.

Matsumoto growled before entering her gigai. Naruto spent the rest of the day running on stiff legs from an extremely angry and sore Matsumoto.

"Hey! She dragged me in there!" he shouted. "You're being very unfair!"

"But you knew that it wasn't me! You could have said no!"

"Hey! I'm a gentleman! I can't deny a request from a beautiful woman!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere! Come back here!"

A month passed without anything happening for Naruto, except him hitting on Matsumoto every chance he got. It always ended with him getting hit or kicked in a place no man should ever have to get hit. Then he felt a massive amount of reiatsu in the area. He smiled before heading to where he felt the reiatsu. He got to the park where Urahara was fighting a big Arrancar with a mask on his jaw. Then he saw that Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Toushiro were fighting an Arrancar who had released his zanpakuto, making him look like a squid with his eight tentacles coming out of his back. The Arrancar was just about to pierce Matsumoto with spikes coming out of one of his tentacles when the top of it was cut off.

"You know... treating a lady, especially one with such beauty, like that is not really polite, is it?" Naruto asked calmly, standing in front of the Arrancar with his Zanpakuto drawn.

"Oh? Another one for the slaughter, huh?" the Arrancar asked arrogantly. "Who might a pathetic little human like you be?"

Naruto looked at his body and laughed. "Oh! Sorry, I'm still in my gigai. Allow me to introduce myself." he said and jumped out of his gigai to reveal his Arrancar self. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. Your death."

"My death, huh? Well, it's still only four against eight since ice boy has gone down already. But I might just as well introduce myself since you did it. I am the 6th Espada, Luppi."

"No. They won't be fighting." Naruto said and smiled. "Rend, Kyuubi..." he said quietly. There was an explosion of reiatsu as Naruto was encased in a white, bone like substance. Once it had finished forming around him, he was on all fours, looking like a fox hollow with nine long tails. He flexed his claws. "How about my nine against your eight?"

Luppi's eyes widened for a second. Then he smirked.

"So what if you have a few tails?! Mine have longer reach than yours!" he shouted and attacked. The tentacles smacked into Naruto from every direction causing an explosion of smoke.

"Naruto-san!" Matsumoto shouted.

The smoke cleared to reveal Naruto encased in a ball formed by his tails. He opened up a crack to look at Luppi.

"Longer reach, huh?" and the moment he asked that, a tail stabbed through Luppi from behind.

Luppi coughed up some blood before looking at Naruto.

"H-How?"

"Just like you I can lengthen my tails but I can also thicken and solidify them." he said and charged all of his tails to pierce Luppi, who could do nothing but take the blows.

Naruto looked at Luppi who had a tail in every limb, one in the heart, one in each lung, one in the liver and one in the spleen.

"Shine (Die)..." he said quietly and ripped the Arrancar to pieces.

Naruto resealed his zanpakuto and sighed. Foxman appeared on Naruto's shoulder.

"It was quite unnecessary to use your zanpakuto."

"I know... This was quite a disappointment." Naruto agreed. Suddenly, a pillar of light covered each Arrancar that was left and sucked them into a rift in the sky. "Now that was even more of a disappointment. They didn't even stay to finish the fight." he said and jumped down to the ground.

Once he got down he was smacked in the back of his head by Toushiro.

"Damn you! I was just about to unleash an incredibly strong attack when you interfered!" he yelled at Naruto, who rubbed the bump on his head.

"Taicho... Are you mad because you couldn't show off your power?" Matsumoto asked with a sweatdrop.

"No!" Toushiro answered a little too fast.

"That was quite an attack, Naruto-san." Ikkaku said and gave Naruto a pat on the back. "But your released form reminded me of something."

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune right?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ikkaku nodded.

"Yeah. Why does it look like that?"

"Simple. When I was alive I was it's container. When I died, his soul merged with mine, creating this." Naruto said and pointed at his mask. "So I'm technically the Kyuubi myself."

"Wow..."

"Yeah." Naruto said. "Tch, Tou-san-ahou." he whispered. "Well, if that's all, then I'm going home."

The next day, Yamamoto called him on his soulphone.

"You're coming back to Soul Society."

"Why?"

"We have to make preparations for going to Hueco Mundo." Yamamoto said. That's all Naruto needed to hear so he opened up a portal to Soul Society and appeared right next to Yamamoto, scaring the shit out of the old man.

"Let's do it then." he said and walked away to get Hanatarou while Yamamoto tried to calm his heart.

"Oi! Hanako!" Naruto shouted when he walked through the fourth squad's building. "Hanako! Get out here right now!"

"What's the matter, Naruto-san?" Unohana's voice sounded from behind him. Naruto turned around to look at her.

"I need to take Hanako with me to Hueco Mundo. There's going to be a battle and we'll probably need a medic." he said.

"Hanatarou-kun is in nursing room 4. Just make sure he doesn't get hurt." Unohana said, getting a nod from Naruto.

"I will." he said and bowed before leaving.

--Nursing room 4--

Naruto kicked the door open.

"Hanako! Come here!"

Hanatarou ran up to him quickly.

"What is it, Naruto-san."

"Like I told your taicho, there's going to be a battle and we'll probably need a medic. Come with me."

"B-But I don't think Unohana- Tai-" Hanatarou started, but was interrupted by Naruto grabbing the back of his collar and dragging Hanatarou with him.

"Your taicho has already allowed me to take you with me." Naruto told the raving Hanatarou who stopped struggling.

Five hours later, Naruto opened up a portal to Hueco Mundo for Byakkuya, Hanatarou, Mayuri, Nemu, Unohana, Isane and himself. They went through and once they got to Hueco Mundo, Naruto started searching for reiatsu signals. He found that Rukia's was very weak.

"Hanatarou. Go with Byakkuya and help Rukia. I'm going to help Ichigo."

"Hai." Hanatarou said and followed Byakkuya.

--With Ichigo--

Nnoitora was just about to slice Ichigo and Nel in two when Naruto suddenly disappeared.

"My... What is it with Espadas trying to kill beautiful women?" (In my story Nel never changes back to her child form.)

Nnoitora looked to his right and found Naruto standing there, dressed in his usual clothes, excluding his jounin vest and he had ripped the sleeves off his shirt, with Ichigo, Nel and Orihime behind him.

"Naruto?!" Ichigo asked with wide eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Nnoitora asked loudly.

"Is your hearing bad? He just said my name, jackass." Naruto said, making Nnoitora growl.

"That's it! You're dead too!" he shouted and charged. He tried a vertical slash that was blocked by Naruto's zanpakuto.

"Well, aren't you the hotheaded one?" Naruto asked calmly before pushing Nnoitora away. "Let's go." he said and charged in with a horizontal slash from the left, Nnoitora's right. Nnoitora blocked it but was unprepared for the kick that came from his left.

"Shit!" was all he could say before he was sent flying into the air. He flew about forty feet before slamming into a building that collapsed on top of him.

"That was easy." Naruto said and raised an eyebrow. "You lost to him, Ichigo?"

"No. I had just fought and killed Grimmjow." Ichigo said. "He came afterwards, when I was injured."

"I don't go down that easily!" came Nnoitora's shrill voice from the rubble. The rubble exploded, showing Nnoitora standing there with a crazy look on his face.

Naruto grinned.

"Good. I was hoping the fight hadn't ended." he said and charged. He began with a vertical slash that was blocked. He attempted an back spin kick but Nnoitora saw the kick coming this time and jumped back. They continued trading blows for about five minutes until Nnoitora got tired of it.

"Pray, (Zanpakuto's name. I can't really remember it)." he said and was covered in the same white substance that covered Naruto when he released his zanpakuto. It finished forming around him, showing six arms with six of his strange weapons.

"What are you gonna do now?! You were at a draw with me when I only had one weapon! Now I have six!" Nnoitora shouted with a grin.

Naruto smirked.

"Rend, Kyuubi." he said and entered his fox form. "I got thirteen weapons."

Nnoitora growled and charged with a helm breaker. Naruto smirked before blocking the weapons with two of his tails while another two wrapped themselves around Nnoitora's feet.

"Got ya." Naruto said and lifted Nnoitora into the air before slamming him into the ground. He continued slamming Nnoitora into the ground until he got tired of it and threw the Espada into the rubble of the same building he'd collided with before.

"That's two." Naruto said when Nnoitora rose once again. "You won't get up the third time."

"Shut up, you bastard!" Nnoitora screamed and launched a flurry of strikes against Naruto, who smiled and either blocked or dodged every time. Naruto expertly maneuvered himself so he was standing to the right of Nnoitora's servant. Nnoitora just attempted a horizontal slice that Naruto ducked under. The slice went past Naruto and cut off the servant's head instead.

"W-What the...?" Nnoitora asked with wide eyes.

"Oops? Was he standing there?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Had I known then I would never have decided to stop right here."

"You bastard!" Nnoitora screamed and charged again.

"Is that all you can say?" Naruto asked as he continued to dodge.

"He's just playing with Nnoitora." Nel said with wide eyes, sitting next to Ichigo. "He must be strong."

"I guess he is." Ichigo said with equally big eyes.

"Time to end this." Naruto said and grabbed all six of Nnoitora's weapons with his tails. "Third time's a charm." he said and stabbed his hand straight through Nnoitoras heart.

Nnoitora just stared at him with a wide eye as he coughed up some blood.

"I know your kind." Naruto said. "You're the kind of guy who thinks he can defeat anyone so you don't even try when you fight. Had you tried to hurt me you might have been able to at least scratch me. I told you, you wouldn't get up the third time." he whispered before tearing Nnoitora's body in half. He walked up to the others. "Is anyone except Carrot top hurt?"

"Asshole..." Ichigo whispered.

Naruto saw Nel and went wide eyed before smiling. He crouched down next to her.

"Hey there. Are you hurt?"

"N-No. I'm fine." Nel said with a blush.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto said and held out a hand.

"Nel." Nel said and grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto took this moment to kiss her hand, making her blush intensify.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

'I want Kurosaki-kun to treat me like that...' Orihime thought with a blush. Naruto got up and looked around.

"I have to go find Hanako and make sure he's safe. Ichigo, take Orihime to safety. Nel-hime, what do you wish to do?"

"I-I don't know. I can go with you." she said as she got up.

"Good. Ichigo," Naruto said and opened up a portal to Seireitei. "go through whenever you're ready."

"You ready, Inoue?" Ichigo asked getting a nod from Orihime. They were just about to head off when a black haired Arrancar with a bored expression on his face blurred into view in front of Orihime.

"I'm sorry, but she'll have to go with me."

Before anyone could react, they were gone.

"_Can you hear me, invading enemy?"_ came Aizen's calm voice from seemingly out of nowhere. "_To those who have successfully defeated members of the Espada, I would like to express my respect. More than that, we are starting our invasion of the human world."_ he said, making everyone's eyes widen. _"Inoue Orihime has been left in the fifth tower. If you want to save her, come and get her. Pretty soon, that girl will be of no use."_

Aizen started explaining of how he'd kidnapped Orihime in order for the Shinigamis to focus all their attention on saving her, because of her abilities, thus leaving Karakura unwatched.

Suddenly, Naruto's portal closed, making his eyes widen.

"No! Fuck!" he shouted and tried opening up another portal, but for nigh. "Ichigo! You go find Orihime, I'll try to find a way to get out of here."

"I'm way ahead of you." Ichigo said and jumped away. Naruto turned to Nel.

"Nel, I need you to go find the other captains. Tell them that I sent you with a message. The message is following 'I'm going to try and find a way back into the real world, go help Ichigo get Orihime before following me.' Take them to this spot after you've saved Orihime."

"Got it." Nel said and blurred away.

"Foxman, Sarge? Any ideas?" Naruto asked as his two other personalities materialized.

"Nothing..." Foxman said with a sigh while Sarge put a hand on his chin.

"**Maybe if you dig..."**

"Dig?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"**Well, when looking at the real world from here, it's upside down... Maybe they are somehow connected through the ground. So, dig."**

Naruto shrugged.

"It's not like I have another way to get out of here." he said and started digging. He dug for what felt like hours. He unleashed Kyuubi in order to help him dig faster with his new claws and tails.

--Karakura--

Yamamoto had just sealed Aizen, Gin and Tousen inside his fiery prison and Ikkaku, Kira, Yumichika and Shuuhei had just prevented an old Arrancar's people from destroying four pillars that were there to switch Karakura with an artificial Karakura, when the sky cracked. A bone white, clawed hand shot out of the sky followed by a bony fox head. The fox hollow looked around for a while before laughing.

"It worked! Digging actually worked!" he shouted while everyone just stared at him with wide eyes. He jumped down to the shinigamis and resealed his zanpakuto.

"Good. Reinforcements." Yamamoto said with a nod of approval. Naruto looked around and spotted two very familiar faces.

"Oh! Hi, Tou-san, Kaa-san!" he exclaimed with a wave. "I guess I finally get to see you in battle now, huh?"

"I guess so, Naruto. How about the one with the most injuries pays for booze when the fight is over?" Minato asked with a grin, making Kushina sigh.

"Men..."

"Sounds good!" Naruto said with an identical grin.

"You!" the king like Arrancar shouted as he pointed at Naruto. "I thought I told you that I never wanted to see your face in my presence again!"

**"Go suck a railroad spike, you old fuck!"** Sarge shouted, suddenly appearing on Naruto's shoulder.

"That's not quite the way I would've put it, but... yeah!" Foxman exclaimed, also appearing on Naruto's shoulder.

"Y-You dare insult the great Baragan-sama?!" an Arrancar with a sabertooth mask on his head shouted with a glare.

"This is it." Yamamoto said, nodding to himself. "The real battle starts now!"

--Done--

**Cliffhanger power!**


End file.
